1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of probe storage devices and, more particularly, to a scanning system for a probe storage device incorporating a desiccant layer.
2. Description of Background
Parallel probe-based data-storage systems are currently being developed for future data-storage applications. A parallel probe-based system employs a large array of atomic-force microscopic probes that read, write and erase data on a storage medium carried by an X/Y scanning system. The large array of probes enables very high storage densities to be achieved. Moreover, by operating the array of probes in parallel, high data transfer rates are also achievable. The high storage capacity, combined with rapid transfer rates, enables the storage system to be built into a small package that is ideal for mobile data storage applications.
Mobile storage systems present a variety of engineering challenges. First, mobile storage systems must be robust against vibration and shock. Second, mobile storage systems must be capable of operating on a restricted power budget. A mobile probe based storage system should be capable of maintaining sub-nanometer tracking performance while being subjected to mechanical shocks that create accelerations that approach 10's of g's. However, making a mechanical device more robust, i.e., capable of withstanding high accelerations, typically requires making components stiffer. By making the components stiffer, power consumption for certain components, e.g., actuators, will increase and thus render the device less desirable for mobile applications. In addition to above described challenges, probe storage devices must include durable packaging. Any moisture, dust, dirt and the like entering the probe storage device would be detrimental to efficient operation and, ultimately, lead to a shorter service life.